


Reverie (YuuMika)

by LiesxDeceive



Category: Mikayuu - Fandom, yuumika - Fandom, 終わりのセラフ | Owari no Seraph | Seraph of the End
Genre: BoyxBoy, Love, M/M, Mystical, Other, SotE, Yaoi, ons - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 05:40:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9307823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiesxDeceive/pseuds/LiesxDeceive
Summary: Begun: July 28, 2016Chapters won't be out  till completed.(Story idea fucking consumes time way too much. But i love it so -3-)I lied. I uploaded chapter one.Oops.(A preview/tease? I guess.)-------------------------------------------© Kalona.{LiesxDeceive}





	

                  

    ❧ Yυι¢нιяσ'ѕ Pєяѕρє¢тινє

"Ayy, so are you coming with us?" He pesters, nudging me and laughing.

"Do i have a choice?" I irritatedly ask, already knowing my answer.

"Nooope." He cheekily grins at me.

 _Ah,_ _and_ _there_ _it_ _is,_ _folks._

"Tsk, then yes. I'm going, but i don't want to, Yoichi. I don't like those types of things." I object, hoping he'll compromise and allow me to not go.

"But whhhy? It's fuuun. Especially when they read your palm! A tingly feeling runs through my body. It's so cool! You're going, and that's that." The teen states. Turning on his heel, retrieving his jacket from the rack of coats and heading towards the door. His steps echoing through my apartment as he does.

"Whatever." I sigh, watching the swaying filaments of titian, as he opens the door, swiveling his head and facing me, "See you there. Remember it's called-"

"Yeah, yeah, 'Reverie' i know. And it's near the bus station." I finish for him, quoting the name with my fingers.

Smiling, he nods, "Alright! Bye Yuu-kun!"

And then, the door shut.

"How troublesome." I exasperatedly state, pinching the bridge of my nose and standing up.

Ooh, this might be confusing.  
Is it?  
I'll explain.

I'm Yūichirō Amane, currently 18 years old and living alone in an apartment.   
How fun? Right. Toootally.  
My life, i guess you can say is, 'normal'. Nothing honestly happens, ever.  
Unless whenever those tarot reading fuckers come into the picture.  
Each time i meet one, i end up getting cursed. I swear!

One time when i was about ten years old? It was my birthday and my mother hired a tarot reading person to my party. She read people's palm and all of that jazz. Everything went well, a majority of the people who got their palm or cards read, were okay.  
Except me. That woman didn't even want to touch my palm, so she simply read the cards-reluctantly.   
After i picked them and she flipped them over and does whatever they do, she stayed quiet for a long 2 minutes, shock and fear expressed all over her face.  
She quickly excused herself, claiming she had to go home because her 'daughter is ill.' Or something like that.   
About 5-10 minutes after she did, and we went to sing me happy birthday as i blew out the candles.  
My shirt caught on fire while leaning over the cake.

 _Coincidence?_ _I_ _think_ _not._

I was okay though, in the end. Nothing too severe. Thank the lord.

But after that day, things changed. I met another one of those tarot reading ladies with my friends when i was 13. One had recently opened on Elder's lane, so we decided to check it out.

But she had the same expression the other wore 3 years before. And after another long 2 minutes of silence, she then spoke, asking us to leave and _never_ come back.

After that, i went to my friend's house and their pet spider at the time, tried devouring me. I never screamed so hard in my life.  
It was horrifying, so pretty much after those 'coincidental' as i was told-moments occurred. I simply _never_ wanted to meet another one of those witches- _again._

Yet here I am. Expected to meet one tomorrow.   
How cruel.  
But whatever. _Hopefully_ it will go well.


End file.
